


Борьба до конца

by Shane_for_Wax



Series: Wedded Russians [4]
Category: Pacific Rim, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of a collection of one-shots, more or less in a chronological order, about the Kaidanovskys aka the pilots of Cherno Alpha. It explores their relationship from first becoming Jaeger pilots to their death. As can be surmised rather quickly by the tags, this is a one-shot that explores their mentality during their deaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Борьба до конца

The fight was not over yet. It could not be over. Cherno Alpha was tough. The toughest jaeger ever built. They could not lose the fight, least of all their lives. The water was pouring in by the gallon. But still the Kaidanovskys fought, just as they were trained to do.  

Punch, punch, slice. Grunt, growl, yell. The pounding of the Ukrainian hard house music that they fought to sounded warped from the water. But so long as the link was active they would not stop fighting.

So long as they had their suits on they had some oxygen. They were trained right. They weren't gasping for air. They moved in tandem, as they always did. 

Aleksis looked over at his wife. She returned the gaze. Water kept pouring in. It was up to Sasha's waist now. The giant of a Russian wouldn't have the water to his waist for a while yet.

Cherno Alpha was sputtering and dying around them. It couldn't keep going. Not with all of the damage. Sasha-- or was it Aleksis? It was hard to tell when you were in the _Drift_ \-- was still on the comm and relaying information, insisting Cherno could still fight. 

And then suddenly in the _Drift_ , Aleksis had his arms around his wife. The end was soon. He knew it, she knew it. She looked up at him. Her bear of a husband. Her hands rose and cupped his bearded cheeks. 

" _I will always love you,"_ he was saying in the Russian that people heard on the streets of Moscow, still even now. 

" _And I you, my darling bear,"_ she replied. She was leaning up then and soon her mouth was pressed to his. In the _Drift_ it felt like it was happening in the real world. But that wasn't possible. They were still locked in. Neither would unhook themselves. They would die at their posts. 

His big arms engulfed her. He had always been good at making her feel like she was just a doll. He was a giant. Her giant. Her giant Kodiak bear. 

Aleksis felt tears on his cheeks. But they weren't his. Or were they? No, they had to be Sasha's. Aleksis didn't know how to cry. And why would he cry? They were together. They were fighting until the last. Then why was Sasha crying? He didn't bother looking for the answer even though they held no secrets from each other. Large thumbs brushed away the tears from her beautiful cheeks.

Then there was an explosion around the conn-pod. It let in more water. Even Aleksis was now engulfed in it. It went beyond his head. He did not notice. All he cared to see was right there, in his arms in the  _Drift_.

" _You remember when we took our vows?"_ Sasha asked. Her voice did not tremble. Aleksis admired her for her strength and resolve. She may be small, but she was as brave as he was. Maybe braver. 

" _Of course. To have and to hold. In sickness and in health,_ " he replied. 

"' _Til death do us part. But death will not take me from you. I will see you on the other side, Aleksis. Wait for me._ "

He kissed her again. It was soft, sweet, and full of all the love in his heart. She had her arms around his neck. 

" _Your bear will be with you in the afterlife. This I pro--_ " he had begun to say until another explosion went off and they were taken out of the kaiju ravaged world.  

They died how they'd lived-- connected mind and soul. They were lauded as heroes. The bear and his wolf. 

**Author's Note:**

> The title translates to 'Fight Til the End' in Russian. Please correct me if I messed up the grammar!


End file.
